Diego's Doppelganger
by Knotheadsrus
Summary: Many men have tried to look like Zorro. What happens when it is Diego that has the twin? A twin that has done the unthinkable.


Disclaimer: I receive no money for writing this. I do not claim the characters as my own. This story is something i have longed to do for some time, and it is for my own enjoyment... and hopefully yours too!

It was a beautiful summer day. Felipe closed his eyes, turned his face toward the warmth of the afternoon sun, and took a deep cleansing breath. He exhaled, slowly, and smiled. _Today was a good day_. It felt like it had been months in coming. In fact, it had only been two weeks. Two weeks ago, Diego had left for another business trip. Today, he would be home. Felipe could hardly contain his excitement. He understood that the business trips were a necessary evil in their lives, but he was always happy and relieved when Diego arrived home. He was on his way to make payment at Victoria's tavern for supplies. They were having a welcome home party.

It was always a good time at the hacienda when Diego returned home. They would feast on food from the tavern and Diego would recall the adventures he had experienced during his time away from home. Of course, these stories could not come close to the tales that he would tell later in the cave. When he and Felipe were alone, Diego would tell the tales of his adventures as Zorro. Felipe smiled. Zorro seemed to have as many 'business' trips as Diego. He guessed people everywhere needed a little help.

A horse's whinny and the faint clattering of hooves pulled Felipe out of his daydream. Ahead in the distance, he could see a lone rider. Protectively, he put his hand on the small leather satchel tied to his waist. He looked for an escape route. Bandit attacks had greatly decreased since Zorro had arrived, but an occasional assault was not unheard of. He squinted against the bright sun and the rider came into view.

Felipe waved, feverishly, and sprinted toward the rider. The gold coins at his waist, jingled, accentuating each hurried step. He broke into a wide smile; his brown eyes twinkled with delight. Diego was home!

He stood beside the horse, looked into the dark blue eyes of the rider and signed.

The rider just stared. It was as if he was seeing the boy for the first time.

_Something was wrong_.

Felipe felt it immediately. He had seen a vague look in Diego's eyes, once before. Diego had been hypnotized. He had terrorized the town, dressed as Zorro. He had robbed the Alcalde's safe and Victoria's tavern, and before the spell had been broken, he had done the unthinkable. He had struck Felipe and left him lying unconscious on the cave floor. When it was all over, Felipe had seen the guilt and remorse that Diego had felt, and had quickly forgiven him.

_ Was he und__er a spell now_?

"What are you looking at boy?" The man questioned as he slipped from his horse.

Felipe could smell the mixture of alcohol and days without bathing. He signed to the man.

"What is that?" The man wiggled his hands, mocking the boy. "You got something to say, boy, you better say it."

Felipe furrowed his brow. Even hypnotized, Diego had remembered the details of their lives. He knew that Felipe didn't speak. Diego had always been supportive and understanding.

_What had changed_?

Felipe took a step back. He wanted to put distance between the man he had grown to love as a father and himself.

"Where do you think you are going?" The rider barked and grabbed Felipe by the front of the shirt. "Answer me boy!" He demanded.

Felipe's eyes widened. He struggled against the man's tight grip. Instinctively, his hand went back to the satchel at his side. He tried covering it from view, but it was too late.

"What's this?" The rider fondled the sack of gold. "You've been holding out on me boy." He ripped the sack from the boy's waist. "I'll teach you!" He pulled Felipe onto his toes and struck him across the face.

Felipe couldn't believe it was happening again. He rubbed his hand across his cheek, as he tried to ease the stinging in his face.

"Still nothing to say?" The man shoved the pouch into his pocket, and threw another hard blow to Felipe's chin. This time, he let loose of the white shirt, and the boy fell to the ground.

Felipe tried to shake the cobwebs from his mind. He felt a searing pain in his side as the vile Diego's boot dug deep into his ribs. He gasped for air and clawed at the dirt. He needed to get away, but there was no escape. The beating seemed to go on for hours. Bones cracked beneath his assailant's foot. His right eye swelled; his vision blurred. He choked on the dust kicked up in the struggle.

_ This was not like last time_.

Through the blood and the sweat, he could see Diego standing there, smiling, proud of the pain he was causing. Felipe did not see the unknowing eyes of a man in a trance. This man knew exactly what he was doing. This man was enjoying it.

Felipe could feel the blood as it ran from his nose and mouth. "Please." He mouthed, and felt one last kick to the ribs. His fight to stay conscious was over. One thought remained as the darkness washed over him.

_Why_?

**ZZZ**

All that Diego could think of was seeing Felipe and his father. It had been a lucrative business trip, but it would be good to get home. He longed to have a hot bath, a good meal, and the company of the ones that he loved. He looked down at the brown paper package at his feet. Felipe was going to love what he had brought him this time. It was tradition. His way, he supposed, of making up for being absent for such extended periods of time. He loved to watch Felipe's face light up, his dark eyes sparkling with excitement, as he opened the brown paper parcels. Felipe could say more with those huge brown eyes than most people could say with a thousand words. Diego snapped the reins and urged the horses to go faster. He wanted to get home.

The miles droned on and Diego's mind wandered.

A sudden jerk of the wagon brought him back to reality. Taking a firm grasp of the reins, Diego brought the horses to a halt. "Easy." He jumped down from the wagon to check the rigging. The horses pawed, nervously, at the ground. "Easy." He stroked the lead horse's nose. "What's spooked you?" He froze.

Diego saw the shape curled up alongside the road. He felt his heart race. A feeling of dread coursed through him as he rushed to kneel beside the lifeless mass. There was an eerie familiarity that frightened him. Diego hesitated for a moment; his hand trembled. Gently, he rolled the body over. He scanned the tan face, almost unrecognizable beneath the dirt and blood.

"Felipe!"

**ZZZ**

The hacienda felt cold and suffocating. Diego paced. "Why?" He shook his head. "Who would do something like that?"

"Diego, sit." Victoria pulled him toward the bench. "You need to rest."

He sat as instructed and placed his face in his hands. "I should have been here." He sighed.

"Diego, this isn't your fault." Victoria placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Felipe's strong. He'll be okay." She gave a weak smile.

Diego got up and began to pace again. He needed to relieve some of his pent up energy.

The heavy wooden door opened and the doctor emerged. Don Alejandro followed.

"How is he, doctor?"

Don Alejandro gripped Diego's arm. "The doctor is doing everything he can, Diego. The boy is in good hands."

"It will be touch and go for some time." Dr. Hernandez wiped the sweat from his brow. "He is lucky to be alive, Diego. Whoever did this..." He stopped. "We will know more if he wakes."

"If?"

"Yes, Senorita." The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry. There are no guarantees."

"Can I sit with him?" Diego longed to be near Felipe.

The doctor nodded.

"I'll make some fresh coffee." Victoria squeezed Diego's arm. "It sounds like we are in for a long night."

"Thank you, Victoria. You are a good friend to Felipe... and to me."

Victoria kissed Diego on the cheek. "I'll get that coffee."

**ZZZ**

Felipe's room was eerily quiet. Diego sat by the bedside. The others had retired to the kitchen. Felipe looked so much smaller and frailer than Diego had ever remembered. Deep cuts and dark bruises marred his usually flawless tan face. His breathing was ragged and shallow. Diego took the boy's hand in his own. "You're home, now, Felipe. You're safe. No one will hurt you again, I promise. The person that did this will pay." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Come back to us. The hacienda isn't the same without you." His words caught in his throat. "None of us are." He thought he could feel the boy's hand tremble in his grasp. "Felipe?"

"Diego." Don Alejandro placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

I know, father," Diego did not take his eyes off Felipe. "He's deaf. He can't hear me." He said, sharply, and then softened. He knew it must seem odd to be speaking to someone that the whole world thought was deaf, but Diego knew the truth. Felipe could hear and he needed him to hear now. "I'm sorry Father."

"There is no need for apologies." Don Alejandro squeezed Diego's shoulder. "He hears you, my son."

Diego looked into his father's eyes. Had Don Alejandro somehow found out Felipe's secret?

"He hears you with his heart, Diego. You keep talking to him."

**ZZZ**

Days went by without change. Diego kept vigil beside Felipe's bed, waiting for some sign of life from the motionless boy. His eyes were dark and bloodshot, and his body ached from his sleepless nights in the hard chair.

There was a sudden knock at the front door. Victoria led the Alcalde and Sgt. Mendoza into the hacienda.

"We need to speak to Diego."

"What is this all about?" Don Alejandro questioned. He was in no mood for nonsense.

"There have been several reports of robberies throughout the pueblo and surrounding areas."

"What does this have to do with Diego?"

"Well," The Alcalde stroked his chin and chose his words, carefully. "It seems that several of the people have identified Diego as the perpetrator."

"That is preposterous!" Don Alejandro was outraged.

"Diego has been here! He has not left Felipe's side since they got him home." Victoria stiffened, defiantly.

"So you say." The Alcalde glanced through the open door of Felipe's room. He could see the battered young man lying so quietly in the bed. "How is the boy?"

Don Alejandro just shook his head. "It's not good..."

"He's going to be fine." Diego stormed into the room.

The Alcalde could see that the long nights without sleep were taking their toll. Diego looked exhausted.

"Good then, he will be able to identify his attacker when he does." He turned to the Sergeant. "Mendoza, you keep me informed on the boy's condition."

"Si, mi Alcalde." Sgt. Mendoza snapped to attention.

The Alcalde started to leave, and then stopped. "Oh, Diego. Don't plan on making any more 'business' trips until we get to the bottom of this." He glanced back to the boy in the bed. "I'm sure the boy will clear things up." He said, smugly.

Fire burned in Diego's eyes. He was about to follow the Alcalde out the door, but Victoria gripped his arm. "Let him go." She held tight. "Felipe needs you. This is no time to give him a reason to put you in jail."

Diego relented. She was right.

"This is ridiculous." Don Alejandro threw his hands up in disgust. "How could anyone think you were involved in the robberies?"

"How could anyone think that you would ever lay a hand on Felipe?" Victoria added.

Diego looked through the open door way to the ghostly pale boy. He wiped a tear from his eye. That day in the cave flashed before his eyes.

"Where is Zorro?" Victoria sighed. "He could get to the bottom of this."

"Zorro can't fix everything." Diego snapped. He pulled free of her grasp and stormed back into the bedroom.

**ZZZ**

Hours passed. Diego must have dozed off. He awoke, with a start, by a stirring in the bed. "Felipe?" He watched as Felipe's eyes fluttered and tried to focus. "Father! He's coming to!"

Felipe struggled to open his heavy eyelids. Flashes of the beating flooded back. His arms flailed in defense of the invisible assailant.

Diego held Felipe's wrists to prevent him from hurting himself further. "You're safe, Felipe." He tried to comfort, but Felipe struggled harder at the sound of Diego's voice. "Felipe, It's me. It's Diego. You are home!"

Felipe's eyes finally adjusted. They focused on Diego. He froze. His breathing became rapid and shallow. His heart pounded inside of his chest. In one great effort, he pulled free from Diego's grasp, and dragged himself off of the bed. The pain shot through his body like electricity, as he crawled into the darkness and safety of the corner.

"Felipe?" Diego took a step toward the frightened boy. "It's Diego. You are safe." He tried to reassure, but the boy cowered further into the corner. Diego had seen fear and confusion on Felipe's face that day in the cave. This time, it was much worse. This time, Felipe was not just afraid. He was terrified.

"Diego?" Don Alejandro entered. He spotted Felipe in the corner and looked to his son for answers.

Diego just shook his head. He had no idea what was happening.

Don Alejandro knelt beside Felipe, and placed his hand on the boy's back. "Felipe." He turned the young boy toward him. "You are safe." He looked into the Felipe's frightened eyes. "You are safe." He restated and smiled reassuringly.

Felipe threw himself into the old man's embrace. He shook violently. His head swam and he had to fight to stay conscious. He looked at Diego, his eyes wide and filled with terror. He needed someone to understand what had happened. He signed feverishly.

"What is he saying?" Mendoza questioned from the doorway.

"I don't know." Don Alejandro responded. "He's going much too fast. Diego?" Everyone looked at Diego to interpret. He had always understood even the vaguest of Felipe's gestures with ease.

Diego stared at Felipe. He couldn't believe what Felipe was saying.

"Diego?" Don Alejandro asked again.

"He...he thinks it was me." Diego's eyes locked with Felipe's. "He's saying that I am the one that attacked him." The boy froze.

Felipe wasn't looking into the eyes of a trusted friend. He was looking into the eyes of the man that had tried to kill him.

"The boy is obviously mistaken." Don Alejandro saw the hurt in his son's eyes.

Felipe's signs became more frantic and desperate. He tried to escape to the safety of the corner.

"Felipe, stop!" Don Alejandro cautioned. "You must calm down." He looked at his son. "Diego maybe it would be better if you waited outside." He saw the sadness register on Diego's face. "Just until we can get the boy calm." He tried to console Diego's breaking heart.

"Come Diego." Victoria tugged on his sleeve. "We can wait in the hall." Her eyes watered.

Reluctantly, Diego followed. He looked like he had just lost his best friend. To Diego, that is just what had happened.

"How can this be happening" Diego rubbed his weary eyes with the palms of his hands. "Felipe is terrified, Victoria." He looked into her worried eyes. "He is terrified...of me!"

"He is confused, Diego. He was nearly beaten to death."

Diego flinched at her words. His heart ached at the thought of what Felipe had endured.

"No one is loved more than you love Felipe." Victoria took Diego's hand. "Deep down, he knows that." She squeezed his hand. "Have faith, Diego. He'll come back to you."

**ZZZ**

When everyone else had gone to bed, Diego escaped to the sanctuary of the cave.

The cave was a place where the secrets of their lives were out in the open. It was a place where they could be themselves without judgment. Felipe knew that Diego was the notorious Zorro. Diego knew that the intelligent deaf mute could actually hear. The cave was a place of safety. No questions were asked. It was a place where all things were possible. The cave was special.

"Oh Toronado." Diego sighed. He brushed the ebony horse, but his heart was not in it. His heart was broken into a million little pieces. The horse nudged him and gave a small snort. "I don't think even Zorro can help me with this one, my friend."

**ZZZ**

It had been a week since Felipe's attack. Diego sat in Victoria's tavern, tracing the rim of a cup with his finger. His mind wandered.

"More to drink, Don Diego?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." He forced a smile.

"Are you really?" Victoria sat beside him.

"No. I guess I'm not." Diego shook his head.

"And, Felipe?" She took his hand.

"Physically, he is doing better. The cuts and bruises are healing."

"And emotionally?"

"He's still terrified." He rubbed his eyes; trying to erase the pictures he had flashing before them. "I've tried to keep my distance. He still looks at me with such fear."

"He still thinks you were the one that attacked him?"

Diego nodded. "It just doesn't make sense."

"He'll come around, Diego. Have patience."

"Sgt. Mendoza!" The tavern door burst open and a man rushed inside. "Sgt. Mendoza!" He yelled again.

"Can I help you?" Victoria approached the man.

"I've been robbed."

"Robbed?" Sgt. Mendoza joined in the conversation.

"Yes, robbed." The man was frustrated. "Just now, at my home. You have to do something. I tried to stop the bandit, but he grabbed my son! He would have killed him, I know it. So we let him take what he wanted and leave."

"That was probably a good idea, Senor." Mendoza admitted. He avoided confrontation whenever he could.

"He took all that we have." He spotted Diego sitting in the corner. "That's him!" The man pointed. "Arrest him!"

Diego stood. He stepped toward the man to try to explain, but Victoria held her hand out for him to stop. Normally, she would have trusted Diego's superior communicative skills to calm the situation, but not today. He was exhausted and too close to the problem. The man, before her, was visibly shaken by the ordeal that he and his family had been through, and Victoria knew that this situation could get volatile if not handled delicately.

"You must be mistaken, Senor." Victoria said calmly.

"I know what I saw." The man was adamant. "That is the man that robbed me. Somebody must do something."

"Somebody will do something, Senor." The Alcalde approached from across the room. "You say this is the man that you saw?

"Si. That is the man."

"Mendoza, arrest him."

"But, Alcalde!" Sgt. Mendoza protested.

"Wait." Victoria urged. "There has been a mistake."

"The only mistake was not arresting him the other night at the hacienda. I let my compassionate nature get the better of me." He boasted. "That won't happen again. Besides, didn't the boy, Felipe I believe, pick him out as his attacker as well?"

"Si, mi Alcalde." Sgt. Mendoza agreed. "But, Don Diego would never..."

"Arrest him!" The Alcalde bellowed.

"Si, mi Alcalde." Sgt. Mendoza looked over at Diego with an apologetic expression. "Please, Don Diego. Come with me."

Diego didn't argue. He just hung his head, defeated, and followed Sgt. Mendoza out of the tavern.

"I know what I saw." The man shook his head. He could see the disbelief in Victoria's eyes.

"Let me get you something to drink and some food to take home to your family." Victoria offered. Her eyes were still glued to the door where Diego had departed.

**ZZZ**

Don Alejandro answered the frantic rapping at the hacienda door. "Victoria!" He could see the panic in her eyes. "What is it, my dear, what has happened?" He led her into the hacienda, where she started to explain. "It's Diego." She said breathlessly. "He has been arrested!"

"What!" Don Alejandro was shocked.

Felipe sat in a chair by the fireplace. He pretended to read, but listened intently to every word.

"It couldn't have been Diego." Victoria was adamant. "He was in the tavern all morning with us. The Alcalde is using Felipe's confusion against Diego." She recounted the events at the tavern.

"Felipe." Don Alejandro faced the boy making sure he was paying attention. "I have to go into town with Victoria. You stay inside. Let no one in." He was still concerned for the boy's safety, since the bandit had never been caught.

Felipe nodded.

_D__iego was arrested. Was it really his fault_? Felipe was torn between the guilt and the memories of that horrible day on the road.

**ZZZ**

Just as he had done each night since the attack, Diego stood in the doorway of Felipe's room. The Alcalde had reluctantly released him. He had warned Diego that the matter was not finished, but in the end, he had let him go. Half of the garrison had been witness to the fact that he had been in the tavern at the time of the last robbery. Diego watched the boy sleep. He felt helpless, as Felipe fought the invisible foe in his dreams. He longed to take the boy in his arms and comfort him, but he was no longer a source of comfort. He had become a constant reminder of one of the worst days of Felipe's young life.

"It's time for answers, my friend." Diego whispered. "Zorro rides tonight."

**ZZZ**

Like lightning, Zorro sped through the night. A rush of freedom enveloped him. He lost himself in the rhythmic strides of the ebony horse. He rode for hours, checking each abandoned cave and building in the territory. The bandit was still in the area. He knew that. Tonight, he would find him.

Just before dawn, Zorro spotted the light. He crept along the rocky terrain to get a closer look. There by the campfire was the bandit. Had he been dressed like Diego and not Zorro, he would have thought he was looking into a mirror.

The man, a darker, dirtier version of the bright caballero, stared into the fire. He fondled the trinkets and treasures, from his illegal endeavors, and lifted a bottle of whiskey to his lips.

With a thunderous crack, the bottle shattered in the man's hand.

"What?" The startled man looked up to see Zorro standing on the rocks, whip in hand. He lunged for the gun that was lying on the ground beside him, but it was too late. Another thunderous crack and the gun flew across the dirt.

"You won't need that." Zorro cocked his head and studied the bandit. "I'm afraid, Senor, that your days of terrorizing this territory are over." He jumped down from the rocks and approached the man. Fire burned in his eyes.

The bandit pulled a knife from his boot and charged. He swung, wildly, but was no match for the speed and agility of the man in black. Zorro grabbed the man's hand, and beat it against the rocks, until the knife dropped from the bandit's grasp. Zorro looked into the man's eyes. A rage boiled up inside him.

"Isn't this more your style, Senor?" He punched the man in the side of the face. He no longer tried to control his anger. "Using your fists?" He threw another punch.

The man was rattled, but fought back. He grabbed Zorro's arm, spun the masked man around, and pinned him up against the rocks.

Zorro smiled. "I can assure you, Senor, I will not be as easily subdued as the young man you left for dead by the side of the road."

"What's he to an outlaw like you?" Zorro could feel the man's hot breath on his cheek. "I heard people talk. He is just a deaf-mute. His life means nothing."

"Nothing?" Zorro fought back with a vengeance. His blue eyes darkened, like the ocean during a storm. He pulled free of the man's hold, and threw one well-placed punch to the man's chin.

The bandit fell to the dirt. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

Zorro grabbed the man and threw him onto his back. "Nothing?" He questioned again, throwing another punch to the man's face. "That young man's life is worth ten times more than that of a reprehensible vermin as you." Zorro struck again. His body trembled, a volcano of rage erupted. "Is this what it felt like, to strike him over and over? Did it make you feel like a man?"

The bandit closed his eyes and braced himself for another blow. It was a blow that never came.

Through the blinding rage, Zorro saw Felipe's face. The boy's wide eyes pleaded with the masked man to stop. Zorro sighed. This was not what Zorro was about. This was not justice. This was revenge.

**ZZZ**

Don Alejandro drove the wagon into the pueblo. Diego had declined the invitation to join him, but had suggested that the trip may do Felipe some good. Don Alejandro agreed. The boy needed to get out of the house.

Felipe sat beside the elder de la Vega. He forced a weak smile and nodded, as Don Alejandro praised the virtues of getting into the fresh air.

Since the attack, Felipe hadn't ventured outside. Instead he took refuge in the hacienda. Only the occasional encounters with Diego, shattered his sense of safety. He had been told by everyone that Diego could not have been the one that attacked him. His head tried, desperately, to understand. Their arguments made sense. But, he was finding it difficult to reconcile the love, locked so deeply in his heart, with the images of that day.

Felipe followed Don Alejandro into the tavern. Victoria hurried to greet them.

"It's good to see you out, Felipe." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He forced another smile as he leaned on the crutch that the doctor had given him.

Victoria looked to Don Alejandro for some reassurance that Felipe was doing better, but he could only shrug. He just didn't know. The cheerful boy, that had overcome so much in his young life, had disappeared. The light that had shone so brightly in his chocolate eyes had been distinguished. Don Alejandro feared they would never see that light again.

Without warning, the tavern door burst open and Sgt. Mendoza rushed in. Excited and breathless, he pointed toward the courtyard. "Zorro." He sputtered. "Zorro has captured Don Diego. And he has all of the things that were stolen in the robberies." Don Alejandro and Victoria rushed out of the tavern. Felipe followed as quickly as he could.

There, in the center of the pueblo, stood Zorro. The bandit sat at his feet, bound and gagged. The treasures from his thievery were scattered around him. "Here is your bandit, Sergeant." Zorro tapped the man on the shoulder with his sword. He pulled the man's head back to make his face fully visible to the crowd.

"Diego?" Don Alejandro gasped.

"Look closely, Senor." Zorro cautioned.

Don Alejandro approached the man and removed the gag. He needed to get a better look.

"What are you looking at?" The man snarled.

The sound of the man's voice and those familiar words sent chills down Felipe's spine. His eyes widened. His heart thumped inside of his chest.

"Don Alejandro?" Victoria questioned?

"It's not him." Don Alejandro stared at the stranger. "It's not Diego." He said back to the on looking crowd.

That being said, Zorro mounted Toronado and rode over to Victoria and Felipe. "Senorita." He kissed her hand and smiled. He then looked to Felipe and winked. He could still see the puzzled look on the boy's face as he tipped his hat and rode off.

The Alcalde pushed through the crowd. "Get him!" He shouted after Zorro, but it was too late. The only thing left was a cloud of dust. He turned to the bandit and surveyed the crowd.

"You!" He pointed at Felipe. Is this the man that attacked you?

Felipe stared at the bandit. He had the same dirty clothes, the five-o'clock shadow, and that voice. That voice that played over and over in Felipe's dreams. He also had Diego's face.

"Well?" The Alcalde was impatient, but Felipe only stared.

"Diego?" Victoria gasped.

All heads turned to see a rider enter into the pueblo. It was Diego.

"That can't be." The Alcalde declared.

"It looks like Zorro was right." Victoria smiled with satisfaction.

Diego dismounted and walked over to his father and the bandit. Felipe could not believe what he was seeing. His eyes searched the faces of both Diegos as they faced each other in the courtyard.

"Father, what is going on? I just saw Zorro outside the pueblo and he said there was something here that I needed to see.

"It's the bandit, Diego. The one that attacked Felipe. Zorro has captured him."

"Him?" Diego feigned surprise. "Do people really think I look like that?"

"Diego." Don Alejandro shook his head.

Felipe was more confused than ever. His head spun as he tried to make sense of the whole situation. Diego stood beside his father. Diego sat bound in the courtyard. Diego rode in as Zorro. It was all too much to digest. He collapsed to the ground.

"Felipe!" Victoria shouted. She knelt beside the boy and pulled him into her arms.

The bandit quickly forgotten, Don Alejandro and Diego rushed to her side.

Diego checked Felipe's neck for a pulse. "He's fainted." He looked to his father. "We need to get him home."

Don Alejandro nodded. "I'll get the wagon."

Victoria stroked Felipe's hair. "I'll send Dr. Hernandez."

Diego nodded his thanks.

The Alcalde approached. Diego stood and looked him squarely in the eyes, daring him to challenge their departure, but there was no challenge.

"Mendoza." His gaze remained locked with Diego's. "Take that man into custody." He smiled, slyly. "I told you, Diego. We would get to the bottom of this."

**ZZZ**

Diego sat at the experiment table in the cave. Mindlessly, he fingered the black mask that had become so much a part of who he was. He felt the anger boiling up inside. "What good is it all?" He raged as he picked up a beaker and tossed it against the cave wall. He stared at the scattered shards of glass and sighed.

Diego turned to leave. "Felipe!" He gasped.

The young boy stood in the doorway. He leaned heavily on his crutch. Diego could see that the journey through the tunnel had taken it's toll.

"What are you doing down here?" Diego grabbed a stool and urged Felipe to sit. The boy gratefully accepted and gingerly lowered himself onto the seat. "Is something wrong? Diego looked toward the tunnel. "Is it my father?"

Felipe stared at the floor, unable to make eye contact, and shook his head. Tears streaked down the curves of his tanned cheeks. He opened his mouth and fought to push the words out. He was desperate to be heard, but no sound came. His frustration mounted and the tears ran faster at each failed attempt.

"Please, Felipe." Diego longed to take hold of the boy and comfort, but he kept a safe distance. "You need to calm down."

Felipe tried again to force the sounds from his throat. His body shook from the effort.

Diego had always believed that Felipe would talk when the time was right. One word, in the heat of battle, is all that he had ever heard the quiet boy utter. It had been a simple, "Zorro", but it had saved the masked man's life. Since then, there was nothing. He had never pushed. It tore at Diego's heart to see the young man struggle so hard.

"Felipe, stop." Diego pleaded. He reached for the boy's hand.

Felipe flinched at his touch.

"I'm sorry." Diego pulled back.

Felipe looked at Diego through tear filled eyes.

Through the years, Diego had watched as Felipe's large chocolate eyes expressed his every emotion. He had experienced the boy's joys, his fears, his frustrations, and most of all his love, through those huge brown orbs. He stared at Felipe. In all of the time that they had spent together, He had never seen Felipe cry – not real tears. Like the words that seemed walled up inside, Diego had never seen a single salty drop escape the confines of Felipe's dark lashes. His tears ran now. They came fast and furious.

"What is it, Felipe? Please, I don't understand."

Felipe took a deep breath and resorted back to the gestures that had been his voice for so long.

He held up two fingers and then pointed at Diego.

"Two." Diego gave voice to Felipe's gestures.

Felipe nodded and pointed one more time at Diego.

"Yes, Felipe." You saw two Diegos. He watched the boy put the pieces together in his head.

Felipe pointed, again, at Diego and made a small 'Z' in the air.

"I was Zorro." Diego nodded.

Felipe nodded, thoughtfully. He shook his head and put his wrists together as if bound.

"No." Diego sighed. "I was not the man bound in the courtyard."

Felipe's tears started again.

"You understand, now." Diego gave a small sigh of relief. "I wasn't the one that attacked you."

Felipe nodded.

It was then that Diego noticed the bundle on the dirt floor at Felipe's feet.

"Are you going somewhere?" Diego asked cautiously.

Felipe stared at the floor as the tears continued to cascade down his nose. He couldn't answer.

"Why, Felipe? This is your home."

Closing his eyes, Felipe rubbed his chest in an apologetic gesture. The tears ran faster.

"Felipe, I don't understand. I'm sorry."

Diego watched in horror as Felipe's signs became more frantic. He shook his head, violently, and patted himself on the chest.

"You are sorry?"

Felipe nodded.

"Felipe, no. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Felipe pointed to the shattered glass on the floor.

"I broke the glass. I was angry."

Felipe patted himself on the chest.

"At you?"

Felipe nodded.

How could you ever think that?"

Felipe signed, again, and Diego understood.

"You think I was angry at you for telling everyone that I was your attacker?"

Felipe nodded. He signed another apology.

Diego lifted the boy's chin with his fingers, so that they were eye to eye. This time, Felipe didn't flinch at his touch. "None of this was your fault." Diego spoke slowly and softly.

Felipe closed his eyes.

"Look at me." He demanded, gently, and Felipe opened his eyes. "None of this is your fault."

"I was angry at that man for hurting you. I was angry at God for almost taking you from us." He paused. "Most of all, I was angry at myself."

Felipe pointed at Diego and signed.

"Why?"

He pointed again, crossed his wrists, and shook his head.

"No. I was not the man that attacked you, but I was not there when you needed me." Felipe still looked confused. "What good is all of this?" Diego pointed to the cave. "What good is Zorro, if I can't keep the people that mean the most to me safe?"

Diego picked up the bundle. "Felipe, this is your home. You belong here." He squeezed the boy's hand. "Don't you know how much you mean to us? How much we need you."

Felipe shrugged.

"This house is not a home without you. Our lives would not be the same without you. Don Alejandro needs his grandson. Zorro needs his friend and confidant." Diego wiped the tears that spilled over Felipe's long lashes. "And I...I need my best friend... my son." Diego's own tears fell freely. "What can I do to help you understand?

Felipe s stared at the floor. Diego thought he saw a small smile play across the boy's lips. Felipe signed.

"You want to know what I brought you from my trip." Diego chuckled.

Felipe smiled, sheepishly, and Diego pulled the boy into his strong embrace.

**ZZZ**

One more time, Diego stood outside of Felipe's room. He leaned against the door frame and watched the rhythmic rise and fall of the sleeping boy's chest. With no visible foe to battle, Felipe rested peacefully. Diego smiled. _Tonight was a good night_.

The end.


End file.
